My Eunhyuk Chagi
by Nene Zura' no Uchikaze
Summary: "AKU BUKAN UKE-mu HAEeeee, turun dari mobilku biar aku saja yang mengemudikannya!" teriak Eunhyuk marah membuat Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung bergidik ngeri melihat kekasihnya yang dalam keadaan evil mode-on itu.Chap2 update chingu XD
1. Chapter 1

My Eunhyuk Chagi

**Cast : **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk jae, Kim Ryeowook and All member Suju.

**Summar**y : Melihat mantan kekasihmu menikah dengan orang lain merupakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan bukan? Yah, karena Lee Hyukjae akan segera merasakannya -mungkin-. :D

**Pair** : EunHae, HaeWook, Kyumin dll

**Genre** : Romance/Humor.

**Rate** : T sajalah :D

**Disclaimer **: Semua tokoh dalam cerita bukan milik saya yang pasti milik mereka sendiri :D hehehe Don't Like Don't Read !

Let's Read Chingu ^^

.

.

.

"Aku pamit Hyukkie !"

"Sering-sering main ke rumahku ne Minnie hyung, hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan salamku untuk evilmu dirumah hyung!"

"Pasti !"

Namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae yang biasa di panggil Eunhyuk itu menutup pintu rumahnya setelah melihat hyungnya Cho Sungmin menaiki mobil pribadi yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"**Kami akan segera menikah !"**

"**Wah benarkah, lalu bagaimana dengan gosip yang beredar, tentang Lee Hyukjae yang kabarnya merupakan kekasih anda?"**

"**Dia hanya teman, lagipula mana mungkin saya menikah dengan sesama namja haha!"**

"**Lalu kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"**

"**Secepatnya!"**

Prangggggggggggg...

Pemuda itu Eunhyuk terduduk lemas mendengar berita yang baru saja di dengarnya itu. Bingung, marah, kecewa semua melebur menjelma menjadi butiran air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"A-apa menikah, apa maksud semua ini Hae?"

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Nuguya?" dengan segera ia berdiri dan mengusap setetes air mata yang berhasil keluar dari matanya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Dengan malasnya Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya lalu...

"Hyukkieeeeee, kau sudah liat berita belum?" ucap polos yeoja imut bernama Kim Ryeowook yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Eunhyuk.

"Berita tentang pernikahanmu dengan Hae, huh... aku sudah mendengarnya bodoh!" ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Waeyo Hyukkie?"

"Ah, berita tentang apa Wookie?"

"Pernikahankuuuu, aku akan segera menikah Hyukkie! Kau dengar aku akan segera menikah dengan Haee !"

Eunhyuk terdiam antara percaya dan tidak dengan apa yang baru di dengar olehnya tadi, apalagi kali ini ia mendengar langsung dari mulut sahabat sekaligus orang yang akan menikah dengan **mantan kekasihnya **itu.

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar menikah Hae?" lirih Eunhyuk.

"Eh, kau tadi bicara apa Hyukkie?" yeoja imut itu menatap Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Tidak. Wah, benarkah? Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Eunhyuk berusaha seceria mungkin di hadapan sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Besok aku dan Hae akan pergi mencoba gaun pernikahan yang Hae rancang sendiri, aku senang sekali Hyukkie, aku ingin kau menemaniku !"

"Menemanimu. Huh mana mungkin, sama saja dengan bertemu Hae jelek disan... eh, bertemu dengan Hae. Hahahahaa, ide bagus!"

"Baiklah, tapi mungkin aku akan datang terlambat!" Eunhyuk berkata dengan gummy smilenya pada Ryeowook.

"Aisshh, gomawo Hyukkie. Sampai jumpa besok!" Ryeowook tersenyum senang kemudian berlari riang setelah melambaikan tangan pada Eunhyuk.

Melihat Ryeowook berjalan semakin jauh senyuman Eunhyuk pun luntur tergantikan oleh senyuman miris.

"Secepat itukah kau melupakanku Hae?" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk hanya bisa berkata dengan lirih. "Kau tidak boleh seperti ini hanya karena Donghae jelek itu akan menikah Hyukkie, kau harus semangat, mungkin saja dia itu memang bukan jodohmu! Yah, semangat-semangat!" Eunhyuk mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mencoba tersenyum seolah masalah itu hanya angin belaka baginya.

~~~EunHae~~~

"Wookie chagi. Kau coba saja dulu gaunnya di ruang ganti!"

"Mari ikut saya nona!" ucap salah seorang pelayan di sana.

"Hae, mau ikut tidak?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polos membuat Donghae dan para pelayan di sana ikut gemas ingin mencubit pipi Ryeowook yang imut itu.

"Kau mau aku yang menggantikan pakaianmu ne Wookie chagi, baiklah ayo~!" goda Donghae.

"Andweee Hae mesum, duduk saja di sini dan lihat hasilnya ne!" Ryeowook langsung ngacir -?- meninggalkan Donghae yang tersenyum geli.

"Kyaaaaaa... senyumannya, bukankah itu Lee Donghae!"

"Wah, yang kemarin konser di Jakarta itu bukan?"

"Sayang sudah mau menikah!"

"Kyaaaaaa, aku mau tanda tangannya!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan para pelayan yang terpesona pada ketampanannya itu, situasi seperti ini memang sudah sering dialami oleh Donghae maklum saja dia merupakan artis pendatang baru hanya saja penggemarnya sudah mendunia apalagi setelah Donghae membintangi film berjudul "Skip Beat" yang sedang naik daun saat ini jadi wajar saja banyak yang terpesona oleh ketampanannya itu.

"Hae, bagaimana apakah buruk?" Ryeowook terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna abu yang Donghae desain seorang diri sayangnya gaun tersebut sedikit terlalu besar pada bagian lengan saat di kenakan oleh Ryeowook.

"Kau sangat cantik Wookie, sangat cantik!" Donghae tersenyum melihat rona di wajah Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba saja semua mata yang tadinya terpanah melihat kecantikan Ryeowook beralih pada sosok berambut merah pendek dengan bibir yang senada dengan warna rambutnya berjalan mendekati Donghae dan Ryeowook. Sosok itu berhenti tepat di depan Donghae kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya dan berkata.

"Wookie maaf aku terlambat!" ucap sosok tadi yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk.

"Hy-Hyukkie!" guman Donghae pelan.

"Haha, bukan masalah Hyukkie. Bagaimana penampilanku, apa aku terlihat baik dengan gaun ini?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan senyum polosnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam melihat gaun yang tengah di pakai oleh Ryeowook.

"Gaun itu, Hae!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk malah tertunduk lemas melihat gaun Ryeowook.

_**FlashBack**_

"Hyukkie, cepat buka jendela kamarmu aku di luar!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum setelah membaca SMS yang baru saja dikirim oleh Lee Donghae yang merupakan kekasihnya. Dengan segera Eunhyuk membuka jendela kamarnya dan benar saja, ia mendapati Donghae tengah tersenyum sebari membawa sesuatu yang membuat Eunhyuk cukup penasaran.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam seperti ini berada di depan jendela kamarku hmm?" Eunhyuk bertanya seolah-oleh baru saja menangkap basah Donghae berselingkuh di depan matanya.

"A-aku!" melihat Eunhyuk, Donghae jadi bingung harus berkata apa.

"Ah, kau mau mencuri ne. Atau Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, kau ingin memperkosa namja malang sepertiku ne!" iseng Eunhyuk menggoda pacarnya yang bodoh tapi tampan itu.

"Aku hanya akan mencuri hatimu chagi hehe, lagipula tanpa memperkosamu nanti juga kau akan menyerahkannya dengan senang hati hehehe!" ucap Donghae diiringi tawa om-om mesum yang sering menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Hahahahaha...!"

"Wae, kenapa kau tertawa!" Donghae mulai cemberut melihat Eunhyuk tak kunjung berhenti tertawa.

"Aku baru tau ternyata kau bisa menggombal juga haha dan satu lagi, aku bukan namja murahan Hae!" tawa Eunhyuk malah semakin meledak saat melihat wajah aegyo Donghae yang terlihat seperti ikan cucut –dilempar Donghae- baginya itu.

"Ne Hyukkie, sudahlah. Lihat aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu chagi!" Donghae mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan Eunhyuk. "Tang tarap taranggggggg... Jeng jeng jeng jrenggg!"

"Apa itu!" Eunhyuk mengernyit heran.

"Ini desain gaun pernikahan kita Hyukkie!"

"Gaun, AKU INI NAMJA pabo!" Eunhyuk mulai gerah dengan tingkah bodoh pacar gantengnya itu.

"Tapi kau kan cantik chagi, aku ingin kau memakai gaun ini saat kita menikah nanti chagi!" Donghae berkata dengan polosnya membuat Lee Hyukjae yang terkenal mudah menangis itu mulai berlinangan.

"A-aku, memangnya kau mau menikah denganku Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Kenapa tidak!" Donghae tersenyum tulus membuat air mata Eunhyuk tumpah dengan mudahnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Hae!" ucap Eunhyuk dalam tangisnya.

"Selamanya!"

"Apa?" bingung Eunhyuk.

"**Selamanya aku akan berada di sampingmu my Hyukkie chagi**!" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk membiarkan air mata cantik itu mengalir di bahunya.

_**End FlashBack.**_

"Hyukkie, kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Ryeowook mulai cemas melihat Eunhyuk tertunduk lemas di depan matanya.

"Hae, bisa carikan air mineral untuk temanku?" ucap Ryeowook memelas.

"Ne!" balas Donghae singkat.

"Hyukkie waeyo, jangan membuat aku khawatir seperti ini!" Ryeowook dengan keras mengguncang bahu Eunhyuk.

"Aishh, mianhae Wookie. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu saat melihat gaunmu hehe!" Eunhyuk merutuki kebodohannya, bersedih di tempat yang salah. "Dan kau terlihat sangat cantik Wookie dengan gaun itu!" Eunhyuk tersenyum lemah setelahnya.

"Haha, ne Hyukkie aku ganti baju sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini nanti Hae juga akan datang, tadi aku menyuruhnya mencarikan air untukmu!"

"Ah, ok!" Eunhyuk menjawab seadanya.

"Air untukmu!" tiba-tiba saja Donghae datang mengejutkan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sedang kacau itu.

"Gaun itu!" Eunhyuk merutuki pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari bibir merahnya itu.

"Mianhae Hyukkie chagi!" ingin Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk sesuai dengan hatinya namun mulutnya berkata lain dan itu menyakitkan bagi Eunhyuk. "Ada yang salah dengan gaun rancanganku hmm?" Donghae menjawab dingin.

"Ah. Tidak, hanya saja gaun itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang telah berjanji padaku **dulu**!" Eunhyuk berkata sebari menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak akan memperlihatkan bagaimana lemahnya dia saat ini, apalagi di depan orang yang telah menyakiti perasaannya itu.

"**Menurutku. Lupakan saja janji yang telah orang itu ucapkan padamu, karena mungkin saja orang itu juga telah melupakan janji itu**!" Donghae hanya berkata tanpa ingin melihat wajah terluka Eunhyuk yang membuatnya ingin memeluk mantan kekasihnya itu, meminjamka bahunya dan membuatnya tenang namun mulutnya menghianati hatinya.

"Hyukkie. Aish, rupanya kau dan Hae sudah mulai akrab! Aku ingin minta tolong padamu bisa Hyukkie?" ucapan Ryeowook membuat pembicaraan panas itu terhenti untuk saat ini.

"Dengan senang hati Wookie, memangnya apa yang bisa aku bantu hmm?" ucapnya ramah.

"A-Aku ingin kau memakai gaun ini, jujur saat di pakai olehku, aku sendiri tidak bisa menilai gaun ini jadi tolong ne Hyukkie!" Ucap Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

"Mwoo, aku ini namja Wookie N-A-M-J-A!" tanpa sadar Eunhyuk berkata dengan keras membuat Donghae juga secara tidak sadar tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk yang tidak pernah berubah selalu ceplas-ceplos-?-.

"Hyukkie!" Ryeowook mulai memasang wajah aegyonya membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau menuruti kemauman sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kau harus mentraktirku sampai puas ne!"

"Itu bisa di atur!" Ucap Ryeowook puas.

~~~EunHae~~~

"Apa aku terlihat aneh dengan gaun ini nona?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah memakai gaun pengantin abu yang di desain oleh Donghae 'untuk Ryeowook' itu.

"Omoo, kau terlihat sangat manis. Aku jadi ragu, kau ini namja atau yeoja sihhh!" ucap salah seorang pelayan di sana sebari mencubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas.

"Hey, aku NAMJA tulen tau!" galak Eunhyuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja di cermin!" ucap yeoja itu.

Eunhyuk berjalan ragu-ragu menuju ruang kaca di depannya.

"Gaun ini seharusnya memang aku yang menggenakannya, aishhh... kau ini apa-apaan sih gaun ini Hae desain untuk calon istrinya Wookie bukan aku lagipula Wookie itu yeoja sedangkan aku namja, jelas Hae tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku, sedangkan dengan Wookie Hae akan mempunya banyak keturunan nantinya tapi...!" tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk teringat ucapan Donghae tadi.

"**Menurutku. Lupakan saja janji yang telah orang itu ucapkan padamu, karena mungkin saja orang itu juga telah melupakan janji itu**!"

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Hae, aku tidak tau apakah nantinya aku akan sanggup melihatmu dengan yang lainnya!"

~~~EunHae~~~

"Omoo, Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... Hyukkie kau terlihat sangat manis dan,!" ucap Ryeowook saat melihat Eunhyuk dengan Gaun abu **miliknya **itu sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya terdiam membisu. "Gaun ini terlihat sangat pas di tubuhmu!" lanjutnya lirih.

"Kau memang pantas menggenakan gaun itu Hyukkie chagi, gaun itu memang ku buat untukmu. Tidak, berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Sungguh jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah telah menyakitimu Hyukkie!" Donghae terduduk lemas melihat Eunhyuk yang hanya diam bagaikan boneka barbie yang cantik hanya saja tidak bernyawa.

"Kau sudah puas Wookie, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, memakai _gaun ini merupakan beban bagiku_!" ucap Eunhyuk pelan namun Donghae masih bisa mendengar ucapan terakhir Eunhyuk tadi.

"Lee Hyukjae HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" sekali lagi Donghae hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

-Bersabung-

_Huh...selesai hehe\Salam kenal semua_

_Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan :D_

_Ini FF pertama saya tentang EunHae :*_

_Terimakasih_

_Mohon Bantuannya_

_REVIEW_

_Chingu_

_(^,^)_


	2. Chapter 2

My Eunhyuk Chagi

**Cast : **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk jae, Kim Ryeowok and All member Suju.

**Summar**y : Lee Hyukjae bukan orang bodoh yang bisa Lee Donghae bodohi begitu saja, ia sadar ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh Donghae darinya.

**Pair** : HaeHyuk/EunHae, HaeWook, Kyumin dll

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rate** : T sajalah :D

**Disclaimer **: Semua tokoh dalam cerita bukan milik saya yang pasti milik mereka sendiri :D hehehe Don't Like Don't Read !

"Kau sudah puas Wookie, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, memakai _gaun ini merupakan beban bagiku_!" ucap Eunhyuk pelan namun Donghae masih bisa mendengar ucapan terakhir Eunhyuk tadi.

"Lee Hyukjae HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" sekali lagi Donghae hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

Let's Read Chingu ^^

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku Hyukkie. Kami duluan, kau hati-hati di jalan ne Hyukkie!" Ryeowook tersenyum hangat sebari menggenggam tangan Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk seorang diri.

"Ah. Itu bukan apa-apa, kalian juga hati-hati di jalan!" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk sangat-sangat tidak rela melihat Donghae berjalan semakin menjauh darinya sayang dia sadar untuk kali ini, untuk saat ini dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Lee Donghae yang akan segera menikah dengan sahabatnya Kim Ryeowook, sakit memang hanya saja apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh seorang Lee Hyukjae untuk melawan takdir tapi mungkin hanya ini yang bisa di lakukannya untuk sekarang ini.

"Hae, ehm. Lee Donghae berhati-hatilah saat mengendarai mobil nanti!" teriak Eunhyuk dan berhasil membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya dingin hanya saja matanya tetap menatap lembut Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Karena melihatmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang sangat teledor dalam mengemudikan mobil dan hampir saja membuatku celaka!" Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar saat menpadat respon dari Donghae, ia tau betul Donghae tidak begitu mahir dalam urusan menyetir mobil.

Donghae hanya terdiam membisu mendengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk tadi.

_**Flashback**_

"Hae aku lelah kau saja yang menyetir ne!" ucap Eunhyuk lemah yang di sambut oleh senyum lebar Donghae.

"Gomawo Hyukkie chagi, silahkan masuk dan aku akan mengantarkanmu dengan selamat sampai di rumah!" Donghae mempersilahkan Eunhyuk menaiki mobil.

Kali ini Donghae merasa sangat senang karena kekasihnya Eunhyuk akhirnya membiarkannya untuk mengendarai mobil, ini merupakan kesempatan langka baginya yang baru-baru ini mengikuti kursus mengemudi itu.

"Woahhhhhhhhhhhhh... LEE DONGHAEEEEE kau mau membunuhku hah!" teriak Eunhyuk saat Donghae mulai melajukan mobil itu.

"Tenang saja Hyukkie hahaha, kita hampir sampai sayang!" mendengar jawaban kurang normal dari kekasihnya itu membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa ingin membunuh kekasihnya yang bodoh tapi gantengnya itu detik ini juga.

"Tenang apanya kau hampir saja menabrak pembatas jalan Haeeee, cepat berhenti atau kita putus!" sungut Eunhyuk.

"Mwooo!"

Ckieetttttttttttttt...!

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung saja menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menatap Eunhyuk miris.

"Apa salahku Hyukkie, hanya karena aku yang mengemudi tidak akan merubah apapun kau tetap uke-ku dan aku tetap seme-u Hyukkie sayang!" rengek Donghae yang tidak menyadari kekasihnya dalam keadaan yang tidak memadai -?- ucapan Donghae barusan.

"AKU BUKAN UKE-mu HAEeeee, turun dari mobilku biar aku saja yang mengemudikannya!" teriak Eunhyuk marah membuat Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung bergidik ngeri melihat kekasihnya yang dalam keadaan evil mode-on itu.

"Mianhae Hyukkie chagi!" ucap Donghae takut-takut setelah merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan polosnya mengucapkan kalimat 'Aku **seme**-mu dan kau **uke**-ku' keramat itu.

"Diam dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu Hae!" dan pada akhirnya Donghae hanya bisa dia seribu bahasa –tipe2 suami takut suami nih Hae wkwkkwkw *di rajam Donghae*-.

_**And Flashback**_

"Wae chagi?" Ryeowook semakin bingung saja melihat Donghae yang hanya diam sedari tadi sambil terus menatap mata namja manis di ujung sana.

"Aku, kau tenang saja. Ah, sebentar ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan temanmu itu!"

"Umm, ne aku akan menunggu di mobil chagi!" jawab Ryeowook.

Senyuman gummy smile Eunhyuk semakin melebar saat Donghae berlari menghampirinya.

"Lee Donghae waeyo hmm?" seperti biasa Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada yang seakan-akan Donghae di depannya itu hanya orang asing belaka.

Donghae menyeringai kecil dan mulai menipiskan jarak antara dirinya dan Eunhyuk lalu menempatkan bibir sexynya tepat di depan telinga Eunhyuk.

"Ternyata ingatanmu tidak buruk juga hmm, Hyukkie chagi!" Eunhyuk dapat merasakan napas hangat Donghae menerpa telinganya.

"Heh, orang bodoh macam apa yang bisa melupakan kejadian seperti itu!" jawaban Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menarik napas panjang.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, lupakan semua. Lupakan semua kenangan masa lalu kita atau...!" Donghae sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Atau apa hah!" sungut Eunhyuk.

"Atau kau akan tersakiti dengan semuanya!" lanjut Donghae.

"Maksudmu!"

"Lihat saja nanti Lee Hyukjae!" setelah itu Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Ya Lee Donghae, kau sudah puas hah?" Eunhyuk berkata pelan namun cukup membuat Donghae berhenti untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Wae Hae, apakah kau tidak puas setelah meninggalkanku tanpa kabar hah, dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk menghapus semua kenangan kita kau keterlaluan Lee Donghae!" tangis Eunhyuk pun tumpah detik itu juga namun Donghae masih saja berjalan tanpa menengok ke arahnya membuat hatinya benar-benar merasa di permainkan oleh pria itu sayangnya Eunhyuk tidak melihat setetes air mata yang turun melewati pipi mulus pria yang di cintainya Lee Donghae.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" pasrah Eunhyuk.

~~~EunHae~~~

Di balkon apartemen mewah terdapat dua sosok pemuda tampan tengah berbincang sambil menikmati beberapa gelas wine.

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar menikahi Ryeowook, Lee Donghae?" bukannya menjawab pemuda yang di sebut namanya itu, Donghae hanya diam sebari menyesapi wine yang ada di tangannya. "Apa Hyukkie sudah mendengar berita ini?" tanyanya lagi membuat Donghae sontak berbalik kearahnya kemudian menatap nanar sahabat sekaligus kakak angkatnya itu.

"Hyukkie sudah tau Yesung Hyung, tadi kami sempat bertemu saat Wookie sedang mencoba gaun untuk pernikahan nanti!" jawab Donghae lemah.

"Mwo, lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di sana?" Yesung mulai penasaran dengan cerita Donghae.

"Dari caranya menatapku tadi aku rasa sekarang dia benar-benar kecewa padaku, apalagi saat dia melihat gaun yang Wookie pakai, matanya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang terluka Hyung!" Donghae mulai bercerita dengan tangannya yang mengenggam kuat gelas berisi wine miliknya. "Kau tau Hyung, bahkan Hyukkie sempat memakai gaun itu juga!" lanjutnya sambil menatap langit seolah bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Yesung menatap Donghae heran.

"Tentu saja Wookie yang memaksanya Hyung, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang di pikikan oleh yeoja itu sampai-sampai menyuruh Hyukkie untuk memakai gaun itu tapi, Hyukkie tadi benar-benar sangat manis Hyung!" Donghae tersenyum kecut mengingat wajah Eunhyuk yang muram saat memakai gaun tadi.

"_**Memakai gaun ini merupakan beban bagiku!" **_ Kata-kata Eunhyuk mulai berputar di kepala Donghae, ia tau betul apa yang Eunhyuk maksud dengan 'beban' saat memakai gaun tadi.

"Hae, apa kau masih mencintai Hyukkie hmm?" Yesung bertanya seolah tau perasaan Donghae.

"Mollayo!" lirih Donghae

"Kalau kau masih mencintai Hyukkie hentikan semua ini, jika kau tetap melanjutkan semua ini yang tersakiti nantinya bukan hanya Hyukkie tapi Wookie juga kau paham Hae!" ucap Yesung sebelum meninggalkan Donghae.

Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya bisa diam sebari memikirkan ucapan Hyungnya itu barusan.

"Bukan hanya Hyuukie dan Wookie saja yang akan tersakiti Hyung, tapi kau dan aku juga akan tersakiti pada akhirnya!" guman Donghae pelan.

~~~HaeHyuk~~~

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar milik Lee Hyukjae yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang mengusik tidurnya Eunhyuk membolak-balikkan tubuhnya mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tertidur lagi namun rasanya begitu berat bagi Eunhyuk untuk hanya sekedar memejamkan mata saja. Setiap kali ia menutup matanya selalu saja wajah Donghae yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Wae Hae, kenapa kau selalu mengganggu kenyamananku!" teriak Eunhyuk kesal.

"Karena mulai hari ini Donghae akan tinggal di sini untuk menemanimu selama omma pergi sayang, tenang saja omma hanya pergi selama dua hari kok!"

"What-the-hell!" batin Eunhyuk merana.

"Temui Hae di depan sana, jangan lupa cuci muka lalu gosok gigimu sebelum bertemu dengan orang lain!" omel sang omma dari Eunhyuk.

"Aissss, bertemu dengan Donghae tidak perlu sefomal itu omma lagipula memangnya dia itu siapa!" gerutu Eunhyuk.

~~~EunHae~~~

"Apa maksud semua ini, cepat jelaskan padaku!" ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sedang duduk di kursi tamu.

"Ommamu memintaku untuk menjagamu selama dia pergi!" jawab Donghae.

"Benarkah, ku pikir ada hal lain selain itu!" ada sedikit rasa senang mengingat mantan kekasihnya itu masih mau menjaganya.

"Memang, aku menumpang di rumahmu agar lebih mudah bertemu dengan Wookie. Mengingat letak apartemenku yang jauh dari rumah calon istriku itu jadi aku terima tawaran ommamu agar kami lebih mudah menyelesaikan persiapkan kebutuhan pernikahan nanti!" ucap Donghae.  
Mendengar perkataan Donghae tadi senyuman manis Eunhyuk luntur seketika saat mengetahui niat Donghae yang sebenarnya Ryeowook.

"Omma berangkat sayang, jangan lupa perlakukan tamu kita dengan baik paipai!" ucap omma Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Ne omma arasseo!" guman Eunhyuk. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan!" batin Eunhyuk.

~~~HaeHyuk~~~

Sepi menyelimuti kedua remaja yang hanya diam tanpa kata saat menyadari kalau hanya ada mereka berdua dalam ruangan ini. Gugup, mungkin hanya itu yang terlintas di kepala Eunhyuk saat duduk bersama dengan Lee Donghae di ruang tamu miliknya itu.

"Enggg, apa kau butuh sesuatu Hyung?" Eunhyuk sengaja mencari sensasi dengan mantan kekasihnya yang satu ini.

Donghae mengernyit heran saat mendengar Eunhyuk tidak memanggilnya dengan pangilan seperti biasanya.

"Ne, aku lapar!" ucap Donghae asal membuat Eunhyuk segera berdiri.

"Baiklah Hyun...!" dengan satu tarikan Donghae berhasil membuat Eunhyuk berjongkok di depan wajahnya.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Eunhyuk kaget.

"Aku tidak suka saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" ucap Donghae tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung!" Eunhyuk hanya menyeringai melihat respon dari Donghae.

"Panggil aku Hae!" jawab Donghae lembut.

Deg...

Jantung Eunhyuk berdebar kencang saat mendengar ucapan Donghae tadi, bukan karena apa-apa hanya saja mendengar suara Donghae yang lembut seperti itu mengingatkan Eunhyuk pada masa-masa di mana ia berstatus sebagai kekasih dari pria yang berada di sampingnya itu

~~~EunHae~~~

"Aku pulang!" ucap yeoja imut yang tak lain bernama Ryeowook.

"Hey, kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam rumahku?" kaget Ryeowook saat melihat namja tampan bernama Yesung tengah bersantai ria di sofa miliknya.

"Mwo aku, aku hanya mampir sebentar hehe!" jawab Yesung dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mampir kau bilang, seharusnya aku yang ada di posisimu sekarang Yesung Hyung dan kau yang ada di posisiku bukan aku yang di luar dan kau yang di dalam!" sewot Ryeowook imut.

"Itu salahmu lupa mengunci pintu, masih untung namja tampan yang masuk ke rumahmu bagaimana kalau maling atau sebagainya!" ceramah yesung aneh.

"Aissss, alasan lagipula namja tampan dari mananya?" guman Ryeowook yang kemudian menduduk kursi di samping Yesung.

"Kau terlihat banyak masalah Wookie hmm?" tanya Yesung.

"Sok tau!"

"Kau mau berbagi cerita denganku tidak?"

"Tidak, terimakasih Hyung!" tolak Ryeowook jutek.

"Bagaimana kalau gratis!"

"Aishhh, baiklah!"

Yesung masih menunggu Ryeowook yang terdiam seperti merenungkan sesuatu.

"Cepat katakan Wookie!" Yesung mulai tidak sabaran.

"Kau tau Hyung, aku akan segera menikah dengan Hae!" ceplos Ryeowook.

"Ne!" jawab Yesung malas.

"Aku pikir masalah besar, paling-paling dia akan bercerita tentang pernikahannya nanti!" batin Yesung malas.

"Kau tau Hyung betapa sakitnya menikah tanpa dasar cinta sama sekali!" Ryeowook berkata lirih.

"Kau bicara apa Wookie!" Yesung cukup kaget saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

"Aku tau Hae sama sekali tidak mencintaiku Hyung tapi...!" Ryeowook menggantungkan ceritanya.

"Aishh, Wookie!" Yesung mulai mengerti kemana arah Wookie bercerita.

"Tapi aku mencintainya Hyung, sangat. Walaupun harus ada yang tersakiti, siapa saja sekalipun itu sahabatku Hyung!" guman Ryeowook nanar.

"Wookieee!" panggil Yesung, ia benar-benar tidak mau Ryeowook yang polos menjadi jahat hanya gara-gara masalah Lee Donghae.

"Aku tau Hae masih mencintai Hyukkie!"

"Kalau kau tau kenapa kau masih saja berpura-pura Wookie!" batin Yesung kesal.

"Aku tau semua, hanya saja aku berhayal mungkin. Seakan-akan Hae mencintaiku dan Hyukkie bukan apa-apa di hati Hae!"

"Kau tau Hyung, tadi siang aku baru saja menyuruh Hyukkie untuk memakai gaun yang Hae desain untukku ah, bukan untuk Hyukkie tepatnya dan saat itu aku melihat raut wajah terluka dari Hae maupun Hyukkie!" Ryeowook tertunduk menahan tangis.

"Apa menurutmu aku salah Hyung, a-aku tidak mau Hae pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya dengan orang lain! Aku sungguh-sungguh egois Hyung, aku kejam Hyung padahal Hyukkie itu sahabatku sendiri!" tangis Ryeowook pun pecah seketika.

"Jadi kau sudah tau semua Wookie!" Yesung benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan oleh Ryeowook saat ini.

"Hyukkie merelakan Hae untukku tapi aku, a-aku tidak bisa Hyung, aku mencintai Hae lebih dari apapun di dunia ini!" air mata Ryeowook semakin deras saja membasahi pipinya.

BRAKkkkkk...!"

Yesung pergi begitu saja dengan membanting pintu rumah Ryeowook kesal, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa bisa Ryeowook begitu mencintai Donghae yang jelas-jelas hanya mencintai Eunhyuk, bahkan Ryeowook bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang bahkan Yesung tidak mengerti.

~~~Bersambung~~~

_Alhamdulillah bisa update FF lagi :D_

_Maaf kalau asih banyak typo pada tulisan nene, maaf juga kalau ada kekurangan yang lainnya. Tapi, semoga buat next chap nene bisa buat yang lebih bagus lagi._

_Terimakasih sudah membaca :D_

_Gomawo Chingu_

_Review_

_okok _

_(^,^)_


End file.
